The Plan
by AZ1087653
Summary: Murdock and Face work on getting BA ready to be a contact for the first time while Hannibal is stuck in a hospital. No real plot, just fun.


Did anyone see who the rumored actors for the 2009 movie happen to be? My personal opinion: quit making movies based on classic television.

I don't own the A-Team, though I do own the DVD collections. I'm just borrowing them to keep the inner demons at bay.

This story has no particular chronology, I was just bored and my bird Murdock was gnawing at my hair, so I thought this would be fun.

If this resembles anything else on this site, I apologize; I haven't read all the stories for this section yet.

* * *

The Plan

Murdock sat on a chair, listening to Face and BA argue. There was a smile plastered on his face as he listened to the ranting of one very angry man.

"I'm not doin' it Face. Nothing in the world is going to make me agree to this plan of yours." BA snarled, causing Face to recoil slightly, and Murdock to lean in closer to the altercation.

"You have to BA. With Hannibal stuck in the hospital, you need to be the contact." Face insisted, looking at Murdock for some backup. All he got was a wink and a cheeky smile.

"I ain't doin' it fool! We can wait till you get Hannibal." BA said, storming across the room and slamming himself down on a chair.

"Murdock?" Face pleaded. Murdock knew Face was hoping the pilot would be able to talk some sense into their fuming partner.

Murdock slid down to the floor and scooted himself over to BA's feet. He grinned up at his partner, who promptly growled back at him, causing him to slide back slowly.

"Come on BA." Murdock said, giving BA the saddest puppy dog expression he could muster. "Don't ya want to see what Hannibal is always talkin' 'bout?"

BA used his foot to push Murdock out of the way; stood up and stalked to the hotel room bed.

"No, I don't want to know what Hannibal is always talking about."

"But it'll be fun BA!" Murdock mock wailed, trying to get the larger man to agree.

"You'd better quit jibber-jabberin, or I'll throw you out the window." BA threatened.

Murdock knew it wasn't a completely genuine threat, so he didn't care. He looked over at Face, who was on edge enough as it was, to ask for help. He realized he was on his own for the moment so he continued.

"Would you do it for me BA?" Murdock asked, pouting.

"I won't do nothin for you, especially let Face mess up my hair." BA snarled.

Murdock crawled forward again and placed his head on BA's leg. Then looked up at him with a hopeful smile on his face. Before he could continue, Face jumped in again.

"Listen BA, we're not going to cut your hair, just give you a wig to cover up your hair…and lack there of. You're too conspicuous as the contact with that hair." Face said, coming forward.

Murdock knew if he and Face double teamed BA, it would be a heck of a lot easier. Face was carrying a wig; hair shaped in an afro.

"Get that dead animal away from me Face." BA growled, jumping on the bed and away from the offending article.

"BA, you have to do this!" Face began pleading again. "I can't since I have to break Hannibal out of the hospital, and you can't possibly think Murdock would be able to pull this off?"

Murdock held in the snide remark on the tip of his tongue and just gave the biggest "I'm crazy" grin he could come up with. Murdock crawled onto the bed and slowly moved over to BA's feet.

"Please BA!" Murdock pretended to cry. "Do it for the children man, the children." Murdock knew BA had a soft spot for children, and he felt low using that excuse, but then again, BA should have been more open to negotiation.

Murdock watched as BA simmered down slightly at the remark; then grabbed the pathetic hair piece out of Face's hand.

"You both owe me for this." BA said, jumping over Murdock and off of the bed; onto the floor.

Murdock grinned and watched Face go over and assist BA in changing his appearance; from a force to be reckoned with, to a force to be reckoned with, who just happened to be sporting an afro and an eye patch. Face then did a fairly decent job of giving BA a scar across the right side of his face.

Murdock laughed internally as he listened to BA grumble about all the things he was going to do to Hannibal once the Colonel was "rescued" from the hospital.

Within a few minutes, BA was dressed for success, or at least the contact. Murdock looked over at the scowling man and gave him the thumbs up.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Face asked, putting away the stage make-up Hannibal kept at hand.

All Face got in response was a growl.

"Could you say it BA, just for me?" Murdock asked, again giving the puppy dog eyes.

BA glared over at Murdock, causing the Captain's face to create an impish grin.

"Uh, Murdock, I think we've done enough damage already." Face warned. Murdock chose to ignore said warning.

"Come on, ya gotta say it, just like Hannibal would." Murdock said, jumping excitedly on the bed. "Just once?"

Murdock watched as BA walked forward, then was blocked by Face's arm. The glare in BA's eyes could have withered a flower, but Murdock stood strong.

"If you won't say it, then I will?" Murdock sang, jumping from the bed, and landing in front of his friends.

He waited a few seconds to see if either of his companions would say the line. Face was giving him an exasperated look, while BA sported the normal, "I dare ya" look.

"Fine." Murdock said, in mock dejection, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of both Face and BA. He started leading them out of the room, "I love it when a plan comes together."


End file.
